


reach for the light at the edge of the dark

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: kpop-fixmix, M/M, Remix, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running, Sehun and Luhan are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reach for the light at the edge of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was for kpop_ficmix at LiveJournal :) The original story is [Utopia](http://tentanda.livejournal.com/4073.html#cutid1) by bollywoodrecord at LiveJournal. I recommend reading that first since this is pretty much just a sequel :) It's quite short so not much trouble, I hope.
> 
> Also, my first EXO fic ever! ♥

Four days have passed.

They haven't seen any sign of the others; here alone, everything seems so big. They're in a cavern somewhere in the middle of the mountains, because even though Sehun doesn't have wings like Kris does, he can command large gusts of wind shooting them upward, and that combined with Luhan managing to lift the both of them up allows them to take shelter in this cavern.

It won't be the same, or easy getting back down, but Sehun can't imagine why they'd be going down any time soon. The Humans are still there; they have to wait, in here.

"No sign of the others," Luhan says in the afternoon of the fourth day, coming back in from the edge of the cavern. They've done what they can to survive, even though they're ten people down.

(Sehun thinks, though, that if he were to be stranded in a cave with any of them, he's glad that it's Luhan.)

But he rubs the stones together, wishing Chanyeol were here as well. The high altitude brings chills inside the cavern, and even just walking around in daylight would consider the risk of one of  _Them_  seeing.

Luhan sits next to him. Their knees bump together, and Luhan picks up two stones as well and asks, "No luck?"

"What does it look like?" says Sehun, and wishes immediately that he hadn't sounded so bitter. But Luhan doesn't seem bothered, because he just hums and levitates a few groups of rocks and rubs them against each other, trying to create friction.

All it does is echo the ugly sound of rocks scraping against each other in the small cave and Luhan allows them to fall to the ground.

"We can't stay here forever," says Luhan, "we gotta find the others."

He looks worried, Sehun can see from the daylight streaming inside. Sehun can hear the thoughts running through his head, like,  _what if Lay didn't finish fixing Kris's wing?_  and _Chen can't do anything without attracting attention, god I hope he's okay_  and  _Tao, Tao please do something, even though I know you won't you have to do something—_

Luhan turns back to where Sehun has his knuckles and stones together, trying to push the thoughts back. "Sorry," he says, "sometimes, when I'm feeling really—"

"It's okay," says Sehun, because he doesn't mind knowing what Luhan is thinking. He chuckles, "It's like you have a second power."

"Sort of," says Luhan, shifts. Brings himself a little closer to Sehun. "God, it's cold in here," he says as if Sehun hasn't pointed out the obvious for the past few days.

Being next to him isn’t going to make anything better, Sehun wants to tell Luhan, because all he does is just blow things away. But Luhan is pressed against his side and Sehun doesn't say anything, just continues rubbing the stones together.

*

"I think I see Kris," Luhan says the next day, in the morning.

Sehun is still only half-asleep, but he sees Luhan near the edge and almost instinctively a wind kicks in, pushing Luhan back further into the cave. Luhan turns to Sehun and Sehun rubs his eyes and says sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's—" Luhan just goes back to the edge of the mountain. "Not important, but I'm pretty sure I saw Kris's wing—there it is again!"

Sehun joins him, and sees glimpses of bright wings as well, flitting through the moors. As if their owner were taking breaks every few seconds to fly and pause again.

Luhan starts to shout, "Kris!" and waves, but Sehun quickly claps a hand over his mouth.

"The humans are still out there," he whispers. Luhan nods.

They watch the flashes of wings, and Sehun wishes that Kris would look up, just to see them. He doesn't even know if he and Luhan are visible from down there, but—it's dangerous, and the Humans are there, they can be—

The white movement stops. Luhan asks, "What happened?" quietly, and Sehun can feel the words against his skin because his wrist is still pressed against Luhan's neck.

They wait for anything else to happen, but that's it: there are no more wings flying about, and the land seems quieter than ever. 

"Do you think they got to him?" Luhan asks, whispering again.

A sinking feeling is in Sehun's stomach and he refuses to answer. They both retreat back into the cave.

It suddenly feels more empty, more alone.

*

"He's probably happy."

Luhan's voice rings through the darkness. It's a bit terrifying, that when Sehun waves his hand in front of his face he can't see it happening. He's useless.

"Who?" he says, and then, "Kris?"

"Yeah." Luhan's voice is hopeful. "Wherever he is, he's—happy."

"Luhan," says Sehun, and his voice chokes a little. "You aren't saying that he di—"

"He's happy," Luhan interrupts.

"You don't think he got caught, do you?"

Luhan is quiet. From next to him, Sehun thinks he can hear his heart beating. The cavern floor is horrible and hard against their backs. He wishes there were something for him to do about the cold.

"He's happy," Luhan repeats.

Sehun moves his hand, finds Luhan's fingers in the dark. Almost immediately, Luhan tightens his hand around Sehun's. As if for a sliver of impossible hope.

Everything feels so lost here.

*

On one of the soft days, Luhan says in a quiet voice, "I wish we could get out of here."

"So do I, but we can't." Sehun is staring deep to the end of the cave. He hasn't eaten since they had left, and he says, "We'll die here."

"Sehun." Luhan comes over to him, puts his palms on Sehun's knees. Sehun doesn't look him in the face.

"I don't want to die here with you," says Luhan, rubbing his thighs. "I want to  _live_  with you."

"There's nothing we can do, we're—" Sehun's throat tightens, and for a second he thinks he can't breathe.

Luhan doesn't stop touching him, doesn't stop moving his hands against Sehun's body. Sehun thinks that the cold might've stopped, for once.

*

Later Luhan says, "I have an idea," and Sehun asks, "What?"

Sehun walks over to the edge of the mountain and Luhan points down, to where water is crashing against the side and spraying white foam on rocks. "We can look for Suho and Xiumin there," he says, "maybe."

He sounds like he wants to believe his words. Sehun wants to as well, but there's a knot in his stomach that he tries to ignore.

"Okay," he says, because maybe that knot is just hunger.

Luhan asks, "Same thing as before?" Sehun nods. Luhan starts first, closing his eyes until he and Sehun are floating. Sehun watches as Luhan's forehead tenses and then he's squeezing his eyes as he allows them to float down. They're slow at first, before Luhan relaxes for half a second and they're suddenly rushing down.

Sehun catches them with the wind before they hit the ground, and then they do. Luhan opens his eyes. They're watery.

"Sorry," he says, and Sehun tells himself that the wetness is from only the air.

"You were fine," he says to Luhan, and when he hears Luhan sniff, he turns away. He wants to be able to comfort Luhan even more, but—everything's so complicated right now, and there could be no one else anymore except for each other.

They walk around the base of the mountain, looking for Xiumin and Suho and maybe someone else,  _anyone_  else. Sehun imagines seeing Xiumin standing at the edge of the river and laughing, freezing the sides of the water and jumping on them, trying to keep his balance. Or Suho, looking through the depths of the waters, swirling them up and apart, searching for fish to eat.

Sehun sees, and then his imaginations disappear like dreams. He and Luhan circle the mountain for what feels like two hours, and see no one, not even a Human.

Sehun says, "Let's stay down here for the night," and Luhan says, "Okay," without looking at him and Sehun pushes them to the other side of the river and starts pretending that they've accomplished something.

*

Afternoon falls and when dusk approaches, Luhan seems marginally better. Sehun's sitting at the edge of the moor where they might've seen Kris running when Luhan runs up to him all of a sudden, excited, and he says, "I made one!"

And before Sehun can ask what, Luhan points and there's a small flame crackling several feet from the river.

It's not very big but he and Luan throw some dry grass on it to keep it burning—"We don't want to attract attention anyways," says Luhan. He goes over to the river and finds some trout, and it's not much but Sehun's stomach feels less tight after he eats his second.

"We can do this," says Luhan, "we can _live_ ," and Sehun makes a small noise of agreement before gnawing at the fish bones.

He feels like taking a piss for the first time in ages after this, and says to Luhan, "Be right back." Luhan nods as he continues at his fish, and Sehun walks at least twenty feet away from their fire.

He drops down his trousers and lets out a sigh, feeling— _real_ —for once as he relieves himself. This isn't life, but—

"Sehun!" says Luhan's voice, and Sehun opens his eyes, stops. "Sehun!" he hears again, and swivels around, expecting to see Humans or maybe even Kris.

But it's just dark and Luhan's coming over to him and says, "Don't you think you could have better control—"

"Sorry," says Sehun, and the chill whips around them again. "I'm sorry, I just—"

Luhan sighs, rests a hand on his shoulder. "No, it's not your," he starts, and then winds his fingers around Sehun's. "I just wish we had Chanyeol," he murmurs.

"Or Tao," says Sehun.

"Or Tao," Luhan nods, "or Baekhyun, or Chen, or Kris, or Xiumin, or—"

He presses his face against Sehun's shirt and feels wet, a little. Sehun keeps his hand in Luhan's, wrapping his other arm around Luhan's body. It feels like they're sinking in the dark; but Sehun will burn to save Luhan and himself.

*

Luhan's lips sliding against his own feel like a lifeboat and Sehun digs his palm in Luhan's shoulder, letting himself drown in the feeling.

"We aren't going to be lonely forever, Sehun," Luhan whispers against the darkness. "I promise."

"Luhan," says Sehun, and Luhan presses his lips against Sehun's again, as if afraid of Sehun's response. Sehun holds onto him, can feel the lines blurring between them.

Their hands slip into places where even the moon can't touch, and Sehun opens his mouth against Luhan's ear, soaking up their imaginary heat. Luhan breathes heavy on Sehun's cheek and they both unwind, the wind beating on them harder than ever. Sehun closes his eyes, pretending that he is Luhan, and swears for a moment that they're not touching the ground. He hears Luhan gasp and the earth is hard beneath them again and opens his eyes again. Luhan's lips are parted and his skin is silver in the moonlight and Sehun can see every wetness of his cheeks.

"We'll be okay," Luhan says finally, breaking their silence. "This isn't going to be forever, Sehun. I know it." _I know it_ , Sehun hears in his mind.

He nods and hasn't let go of Luhan's fingers yet, squeezes them a bit. He feels Luhan squeeze back, and they both stare at the stars sprinkling the pitch blue sky. Sehun thinks that if Luhan brings them high enough, that if Sehun pushes them far enough, they could touch the lights. They could be the lights, with the others, and Sehun likes it. That they'll all be together in the end. Stars.

But he won't mind it, if this were forever. With Luhan wrapped around him. Sehun already feels like he's soaring in the sky, bright as a supernova.


End file.
